At 0215
by KimJJ88
Summary: EXO FanFiction


Tittle:In The 10th

Author:KimJJ_88

Cast: -Bae Sooji As Shin Yura

-Byun Baekhyun As Jung Jinwon

-And Other Cast

Genre:Sad,Romance,Etc

Leght:One Shot

Author Pov

Dipagi yang cerah terlihat seorang yeoja dengan seorang namja sedang berjalan-jalan kebahagiaan terpaut disenyum mereka."Chagi,bisakah kita berjanji akan hidup bersama selamanya? Sampai maut memisah?"Ujar sang yeoja kepada namja disampingnya itu."Ne..Tentu saja" Jawab sang namja dengan senyum manis menyertai ucapannya melanjutkan Date mereka yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

At 02.15pm

Yura's Pov

Ini adalah sehari setelah kami resmi menjalin mengajakku berkencan untuk sangat bahagia akan hal tau sifat jinwon yang sangat sudah memberitahuku diawal hubungan ,aku akan berusaha melelehkan orang sedingin batu es seperti dia dengan pelukan hangatku ,kami menjalin hubungn karena ketidak mengirim pesan text padanya berkata "Jinnie,bisakah kita bersahabat baik?".Lalu ia hanya menjawab "Ya,tentu saja.." akupun tanpa sengaja mengirim pesan text bertuliskan.

"Kalau kau menjadi pacarku? Kau mau?"

"Ya,tentu saja.."

Dengan senang hati,kami meresmikan hal tidak tau akan berakhir seperti jelas kita jalani saja bersama.

* * *

At 02.15pm

Seminggu dua minggu hubungan kami benar-benar selalu meberikan pesan text entah itu memberi semangat ataukah perhatian yang kami sampai akhirnya di minggu keempat dimana minggu ini benar-benar sibuk bagi mendapat ujian akhir semester untuk menyelesaikan sekolah kami,ataupun kesibukan sampai akhirnya,kami sudah jarang bertukar pesan text.

"Jinnie,kau ada Dance competition ne?.. hmmmm Fighting ya.." Sent At December 1st at 12.30pm

"Ne.. Gomawo" Received at December 1st at 12.33pm

Jinwon memang menyukai benar-benar pandai dalam hal ia sering mendapat juara dari keesokkan harinya,aku menanyakan tentang perlombaannya kemarin.

"Jinnie? Bagaimana? Kau mendapat peringkat berapa?" Sent at December 2nd at 09.22pm

"Aku mendapat peringkat dua.. sebenarnya aku bisa mendapatkan peringkat ,ya memang aku saja yang mengalah"Received at December 2nd at 09.25pm

"Kau bisa saja jinnie. Hahahaha" Sent at December 2nd at 09.27pm

* * *

At 02.15pm

Dan akhirnya,tanggal 9pun dimana mulainya ujian akhir semester -sela kesibukanku belajar,aku menyempatkan diriku memberikan semangat melui pesan text.

"Jinnie,kau ada ujian juga? Kalau begitu semangat ne..? FIGHTING! (9'-')9.,"…Sent at December 9th at 11.30pm

"Ne..Yura kau juga Semangat.." Received at December 9th at 11.32pm

Kami menjalani ujian dengan lancar sampai di First Monthsary pada tanggal 10 itupun terlupakan begitu tak melupakan hal sepenting itu,namun Jinnie tak kunjung memberikan pesan text entah hati senangnya dan yang lainnya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk belajar.." Batinku berpositif thinking.

* * *

At 02.15pm

Hari-hari kami lalui dengan kesibukan karena Ujian yang memisahkan atau apapun itu kamipun tak pernah lagi bertukar pesan text satu sama lain terus menunggu pesan textnya selama beberapa ditanggal 14 December aku merasakan sesuatu aneh apa yang kurasakan namun rasanya aneh sekali.

Selanjutnya aku mendapat panggilan telephone dari seorang sahabatku Minji.

"Yura? Kau sudah takberhubungan dengan Jinwon?"

"Mwo? Kata siapa? Aku masih berhubungan dengannya.."

"Kau tidak melihat Bio Me2nya?"

"Bukankah dia menghapus akunnya?"

"Kata siapa? Di Friendlistku masih ada kok..Disini bertuliskan 'December 14th in relationship with Han Sunha'.kau sudah tidak berhubungan bukan?"

"M..m…mwo?"

* * *

At 02.15pm

Aku yang benar-benar terkejut hanya bisa menutup telephone itu dan terkulai lemas bersandar ditembok.

"Benarkah Jinnie melakukan ini padaku? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti.."Batinku tak percaya…

Namun,aku dapat semua berawal dari ketidaksengajaan jadi.. aku dapat menerimanya. Hari-hari kulalui,dengan semua Bestieku yang selalu memberikan semua…

* * *

At 02.15pm

"Mungkin lu udah tau kan? Gue kayak gini? Ya baguslah..

Ya mungkin sekarang lu, rasanya sakit tapi lu tetap tersenyum *Fakesmile aja itu lu…

Kalau lu cari yang lain, lebih baik dari pada gue. Ga papa kok.. itu gak masalah bagi gue.. dan gue gak pikirkan saja..

Ok, maaf kalau gue ginian, terserah lu mau maafin apa kagak..

Never mind…

Ya gak papa

Gue emang salah?

Napa?

Setiap orang pasti salah?

Bash aja gue? Gak papa kok

I don't care.." Received at December 17th at 01.30pm

"Jinnie? Halo.. udah lama gak bertukar pesan text.. gmana kabarnya? Semoga beiklah.." Sent at December 17th at 01.33pm

"Ya, kenapa kalau sms?

Menurut lu gimana?" Received at December 17th at 01.36pm

"Oh soal itu,Yura udah tau dari minji.. iya yura maafin kok J yura ngertilah setiap orang punya salah.. ya mungkin jinnie sebenarnya emang gak niat berhubungan dengan yura yang nyebelin ini.. intinya si.. terserah jinnielah, hak hak jinnie juga.. yura Cuma bisa bersabar.. perjalanan hidup masih panjang.. ya gk? Semoga hari-hari jinnie lebih indah sama sunha dibanding sama yura.. semoga jinnie selalu diberikan keselamatan sama Tuhan.. Jangan pernah menyerah Jinnie J FIGHTING (9'-')9" Sent at December 17th at 01.40pm

"Gapapa sih, lu mau tau dari siapa kek? Itu nothing for me..

Mending, gak usah kata kayak gitu dah.. percuma di sms lu buat kata kayak gini tapi realnya itu gak baik..

Jan muna deh..

Gue belum percaya aja kata lu.. gue sih cuma iya iya.." Received at December 17th at 01.43pm

"Muna? Yura gak tau tergolong kesana atau enggak.. tapi,kalo jinnie mau tau yura yang sebenarnya.. emang kayak gini kok…" Sent at December 17th at 01.50pm

"Itu terserah lu aja lah…

Yang penting, gue belum percaya aja.." Received December 17th at 01.52pm

"Itu juga terserah jinnie mau percaya atau enggak.." Sent at December 17th at 01.55pm

"Yaudah sip.. sama sama gak percaya gak papa..

Gak terlalu masalah sama gue.." Received at December 17th at 01.58

"Ehmm..iya deh.."

"."

"BTW,Sunha gimana? Mudah-mudahan lebih baik dari yura ya.." Sent at December 17th at 02.00pm

"Ya gitulah..

Semoga aja lu cari pengganti gue . yang lebih baik, care, gak jutek dari pada gue ya J semoga aja" Received at December 17th at 02.02pm

"Iya aminnn.. semoga Longlast ya jinnie sama Sunha" Sent at December 17th at 02.05pm

"J.. semoga ketemu lah.." Received at December 17th at 02.07pm

"J..Semoga Jinnie longlastlah.." Sent at December 17th at 02.10pm

"J" Received at December 17th at 02.12pm

"J" Sent at December 17th at 02.15pm

Begitulah percakapan kami terakhir kalinya… Jinnie menggunakan bahasa Informal padaku.. mungkin itu karena kami sudah bukan sebagai seseorang yang berhubungan…

Kehidupan terus berlanjut.. aku tidak bisa hidup dengan bayang-bayang jinnie selamanya.. susah memang melepas jinnie dari bayanganku..namun aku akan berusaha terus..

Impian harus diraih,kehidupan harus terus berjalan... Sejarah hanya akan menghalangi kita untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang inidah.. namun sejarah juga dapat menuntun kita ke masa depang yang lebih cerah… tergantung padamu kau akan mengambil jalan yang mana

Senyum juga dapat membuat hari-harimu indah menuju masa ubah senyummu menjadi kemurungan oke? Dalam keadaan apapun, senyum yang tulus dapat membuatmu lebih tenang…

Terimakasih Jinnie.. suadah memberikan semua memori indah dan sedih itu padaku.. berbahagialah dengannya.. J

* * *

At 02.15pm


End file.
